bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Warrior
| birthday = October 20 | gender = Male | height = 6'0" | weight = 158 lbs | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Himself | occupation = Personal Hired Sword for Central 46 | previous occupation = War Lord | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | relatives = Deceased | education = Self-Taught | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = None | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} The Warrior (侍, Samurai) is a nameless individual who, at one point and time, proved to be the greatest threat the had ever seen. The tales speak of a man with golden hair who led his army of monsters through the streets of the Rukongai, pillaging, burning and raping without any ounce of remorse. During the , the Warrior was finally captured by the infamous swordsman known as the . The Warrior was among the first dangers the Soul Society had faced to not be put to death; instead being sealed within a underground prison known as Mugen (which would later serve as the seat of the Central 46 Compound). His 10,000 years of imprisonment were long and empty. Due to his unique powers, the Warrior did not age within his prison, and was forced to endure the full powers of time itself until he broke. The psychotic warlord that was the Warrior was no more, leaving only a regretful man seeking atonement in his place. The Warrior stripped himself of his name and took on a false title, one that could inspire him to find that sense of atonement that he so very much desired. On the eve of his 10,000th day of imprisonment, the Warrior was brought before a Council of Judges who claimed to rule the Soul Society. Having been cut off from the world for 10,000 years, the Warrior simply agreed and plead for his freedom. He proved his change, and begged for a chance to atone for his sins. The Judges took a chance with him, and offered him freedom on one chance - he would have to serve them loyally as their personal Warrior. The Judges explained how while they had political strength, they were weaker then the likes of the Gotei 13 and Royal Guard (both of which were foreign concepts to the Warrior) and how they needed a sword of their own should the need arise. So the Warrior was born - a broken man seeking penance for his crimes, a penance which could only be achieved through more bloodshed. Personality The Warrior is the product of 10,000 years of solitude - having found the light at some point during his imprisonment. His dark past serves as a constant reminder of where he came from, and as a push towards what he is trying to achieve. The word penance is thrown around a lot, yet the Warrior has long since accepted that he passed that line long ago. Now, he is just looking for peace. Yet that path towards peace is also paved in bloodshed, as his deeds cannot go without punishment even after spending 10,000 years alone in the darkness. Despite his feelings, the Warrior pushes forward because he understands that he cannot change his past nor can he ever repay those who he hurt. So he must pick up and keep moving, for his own sake. The Central 46 knew this, and played with his emotions. They gave him an option; 'return to your cell' or 'serve us with that sword of yours'. Two paths, one filled with silence and the other filled with blood. There wasn't much decision after he took some time to think about it, having grown afraid of the silence after so long. As a result of his past, the Warrior isn't a talkative man. He prefers to keep to himself, and speak only when necessary. He keeps up with his name, as a warrior and nothing more. He chooses to express himself the way a warrior would, through the swings of a sword and with blood instead of ink. The Warrior is known to spend time alone, despite having spent the last 10,000 years to himself. He prefers to calm scenery of the Soul Society and Rukongai over the depths of the Mugen though. He believes that the outside world is never silent, always filled with the whispers of the wind and the cries of the rivers. There is no silence where life can thrive, which is why he fears the darkness. No life can survive there, especially one as broken as his. For the Warrior, there is little to be passionate about. The one thing he finds joy in, is the joy of reading books. For the first 5,000 years they didn't allow him anything, but after a while they soon began to allow books in the Warrior's cell. He spent the better part of three-hundred centuries reading and indulging in literature of the Living World and the Soul Society. Philosophers, Musicians, Poets, Bards, Minstrels, Shamans, Kings, Queens, Carpenters, Doctors, and everything else he could get his hands on. The men who were wise enough to detail their trade, their thoughts, and their ideas into books are what kept the Warrior mostly sane.